1) Field of the Invention
The subject matter of this invention pertains to a device for introducing a chemical into a pool of liquid and more particularly to a chlorinator for a swimming pool.
2) Description of the Prior Art
In order to keep a swimming pool sanitary and to keep algae from growing within the swimming pool, it is necessary to add chlorine on a regular basis to the swimming pool water. The vast majority of swimming pool chlorinators are designed to supply chlorine on an automatic basis by adding chlorine over a period of time. One way in which chlorine can be added over a period of time is by utilizing of a tablet that is designed to dissolve at a certain rate. Normally, these tablets take a period of days in order to be completely dissolved.
There are several different types of chlorinators that uses dissolving tablets. One particular type of chlorinator comprises a floating chlorinator where the dispenser floats around the swimming pool with the tablet or tablets contained within the dispenser and with the dissolving of the tablet to chlorinate the water of the swimming pool. However, one problem with the floating dispenser that it commonly moves to one particular location in the swimming pool and stays in that location. The result is that the chlorine concentration within the swimming pool near the chlorinator is substantially greater than other regions of the pool. Commonly, a floating dispenser type of chlorinator is used as a secondary form of chlorinator with the primary form of chlorinator comprising another type of chlorinator that works in conjunction with the water circulation system of the swimming pool.
A common form of primary chlorinator is one that is integrated in conjunction with the water circulation system of the swimming pool. This type of chlorinator provides for injecting of controlled amounts of chlorinating chemicals into the circulating water has intended to achieve a uniform distribution of chlorine throughout the pool. Chemicals are often solid tablets or sticks of chlorine containing salts. This type of chlorinator causes the recirculating water to flow over the tablets or the sticks with the tablets or sticks to gradually dissolve. The chlorine concentration can be regulated by controlling the flow rate of the circulating water past the sticks or tablets. One of the disadvantages of this type of chlorinator is that it has to be mounted in conjunction with the water circulation system of the swimming pool. Another disadvantage of this type of chlorinator is that even chlorination throughout the swimming pool is almost never achieved. There always seems to be at least one area of the swimming pool that is not receiving an adequate amount of chlorine.